A midsummer's nightmare
by Kausa
Summary: A midsummer night's dream" rewritten with Kingdom hearts. Akuroku, One sided Riso and Rikuroku, and later on Akuso, Xemix, Xemene, Larxiroth, and many others. AU, T for language and stuffs.


**_PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!!!!:_**  
Okay, this story will NOT be updated until "Don't talk to strangers" is done.  
This chapter is mearly a...teaser, if you will. So enjoy it, and give lots of feedback!

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I did NOT write this story. I am mearly re-writing an amazing play by the great William Shakespear. I take no credit for any of this, except the idea to add kingdom hearts people into it. Which I dont own either...XD

* * *

The great king Mickey, of Hollow Bastion, walked hand in hand with his bride-to-be, through the newly planted flowerbed of his castle.

The king had just returned from a trip, and brought back with him a little trinket.  
Minnie.  
She was queen of a land far away, called Traverse.

Being taken away from her land and her family was not her first choice, but it must be done.  
She was somewhat bittered by all this.

"I swear my dear, the hours has been getting slower and slower…" Mickey told her.  
Minnie bent down and plucked a pink daisy from the ground, "Four days will quickly turn to night, and those four nights quickly back into days. Be patient, the day we wed will be here soon."  
She held the flower to her nose, and discovered it had no scent.

"Sir?" Mickey turned, it was Donald, his so called "Master of reveals".  
"Yes Donald?"  
"What your lovely bride has stated is correct, only four days. And in this time, we have many preparations to account for."  
"Yes, that is true."  
"What would you like me to do for you sire?"

The king stroked his chin with his forefinger, "What I would like you to do?"  
Donald nodded, "Yes sir."  
"Donald, I would like you to do, is stir up some trouble."  
"Sir?"  
"I want you to spread the word of my marriage, and find a group of thespians to perform a play in our honor."

Donald gave him a blank look, "Sir?"  
The king let out a hearty laugh, "Do as your told."  
The duck nodded, turned, and left scratching his head.

Passing him on his way out, was Cloud, who was coming in.  
Cloud walked in on Mickey and Minnie, who were entangled in the flowers and a few soft kisses.

Mickey arose from the floor and helped his bride to her feet.  
"What is it you need Cloud? We are busy…"  
"I have come to you with terrible news sir."  
"Yes?"  
"My son, Roxas, has fallen for a man."

The king raised an eyebrow, "My congratulations to him."  
Cloud shook his head, "No, you don't understand sir. I do not approve of this."  
"Mr. Cloud, we live in a peaceful place where one may choice who they love and marry, regardless of gender."  
Cloud let out a aggravated sigh, "That is all well and good, but my son is going against one of your laws!"  
"How so?" The king wasn't looking very happy.  
"I disapprove of his choice, and would like him to marry someone else."  
"Does this other man love him?"  
"Yes, more then any other man I have seen."  
"Bring your son and the two men that love him to my office by three. We'll straighten this all out."  
Cloud gave him a half bow, and smiled, "Thank you sir."

By three, on the dot, Cloud returned to the castle and was escorted to the kings personal office.  
He was accompanied by his son, Roxas, and the two men that loved him.

"Please, all of you may take a seat." The king gestured at the empty chairs in front of them.  
They did as they were told.

"Now, Roxas, tell me your story." The king folded his hands and leaned on the desk.  
"Well…" The shy blond began, "I…I love Axel."  
The king waited, there was silence, "And?"  
"And…Riku loves me, but I do not love him back."  
Riku and Axel glared at each other.  
The king nodded, "And which of these men does your father wish you to marry?"  
"…R-Riku.."  
"And why do you go against his wishes?"  
Roxas shot up from his seat, "I told you! I love Axel!"  
Axel was blushing and all the while glaring at Riku.

The king nodded and sighed, "Well, as you may or may not know, I have recently found my own love. My heart goes out to you Roxas-"  
"SIR!" Cloud interrupted, "I know this is not my place to tell you, but you need to be informed!"  
"Yes? Of what?"  
"It goes against all our laws and codes. It was in your handwriting in the law book that a child will marry the person of their parents choosing!"  
"Yes, that is true…"

Axel grabbed Roxas' hand, he fell into his seat.

"And what is the punishment for disobeying the parent, sir?" Cloud asked, smug.  
They all knew it, and Roxas really wished it wouldn't be said.  
"Death…" The king stated coldly.

Cloud nodded, Axel and Roxas looked bleak, and Riku looked like he had won.  
"But," the King started, changing everyone's demeanor, "I will give you another choice."

Roxas looked a little more bright, "Yes?"  
"You may marry the man of your fathers choosing, Riku." He looked at the faces of the men and continued, "You may be put to death…" Another glance around, "Or you may become a nun, live a life of chastity and never be aloud to see either man again."

The king sighed and added, "It is with a heavy heart I say this Roxas. Before the new moon tomorrow night, you must make your decision and report back to me."

Axel grabbed Roxas hand, and he left.  
Cloud and Riku followed suit.

"Where are you two going?" Cloud called after them.  
The couple was speeding away.  
Axel called back, "We need to discuss this, leave us be!"

Cloud stopped and grabbed Riku's wrist, "Just wait, they must come back."

Axel's hand moved into a more comfortable position laced within Roxas, they slowed their pace.  
"Roxas…what will we do?"

The blond sighed, and watched his feet as they walked, "We…"  
What would they do?

"We'll run away." Roxas looked up into Axel's doubtful eyes, "That's what we shall do!"  
"Run away?" Axel gave him a quizzical look, "Roxas?"

Roxas nodded, "Tonight, we shall go into the forest."  
"And? Then what?"  
"We'll spend the night there, then continue through it."  
Axel released his hand, "Spending the night in a forest? Running away? Have you lost your mind!?"  
Roxas grabbed both of Axels hands, and looked up at him.  
He was so short compared to Axel, and he loved it.  
"Axel…" He began, "Please, do this for me."  
Axel nodded and kissed Roxas gently, "For you, anything."

Roxas hugged his beloved and told him, "Meet me in the woods tonight at midnight."  
Axel agreed.  
"Until then, okay?" Roxas hugged him one last time and was off.

Once the men parted, Roxas headed to his close friends house, Sora.

He knocked rapidly on the door.  
Sora opened it, and smiled, "Why so eager Roxas? News?"  
Roxas nodded, "News."

He let the blond in, and they both took up residence on the couch.  
Sora patted Roxas' knee and smiled, "So tell me, what is it that has you all excited?"

Roxas told Sora the story of Axel, Riku, and today at the castle.  
"And this bad news has you excited?"  
Roxas shook his head, "No, you see, to escape this turmoil, me and Axel are running away!"  
Sora gasped, "Where?"  
"Well…We don't know yet. But tonight we are heading into the woods and exactly midnight! Then from there we shall find a camping place, and continue in the morning."

Sora smiled, "Oh, Roxas! I'm so happy for you!"  
Roxas smiled, "Thank you, I wanted you to know you were a good friend. I may never see you again, because we can not come back…"  
"As long as you remember me, okay?"  
Roxas smiled, "Okay."

The two hugged and Roxas left. He needed to be home to pack.  
Sora remained on the couch, thinking aloud.

"Why does that whore Roxas get all the good things!?" He asked himself.  
"Why does he get the love of _two_ men, and to be with the one he wants?!" He was getting a bit louder.  
"Why does he get to surpass the laws and be with _Axel?!_ UGH his name is like poison on my tongue!"

Sora stood up, angry, "That…that…UGH!" He began to pace wildly, "and to think, the man _I _love, the man _I_ am so fond of, the man _I _would give my everything for is…is…in love with that!?"  
He pushed a lamp off its table, shattering it.

He began to calm down once he heard the breaking glass.  
He sat back down, panting.  
"How?" He asked himself, "How did this happen?"

He looked at his hands, "I…I made love with that man and…and he goes for my best friend?"  
He shook the tears from his eyes, "How could this happen? What does he see in Roxas?"  
Sora slammed his fists down, hitting the couch, "What does he have, that I don't?!"

Then it hit him, "Riku…Riku would never think of doing anything _illegal._ He follows every law in every book."  
A smile creep onto his face, "This is perfect, I know what I shall do!"  
He stood back up, happily and giggly to himself, "I'll tell Riku of Roxas and Axel's plan! Then he may turn them into the king, get a reward, and fall madly in love with me!"  
Sora laughed to himself, "Yes! Yes! He will be so happy I told him about Roxas' plan that he will fall for me again!"

Sora was quite happy with himself as he raced off to Riku's house.

* * *

**Note:** Hope you enjoyed that!  
Well it will be awhile before I update, so you should read "Don't talk to strangers" until then!

_Please review, fav, and alert!_


End file.
